Viagem Turbulenta
by Maeve Morgan
Summary: Era somente uma viagem de volta a Hogwarts. Certo. Circunstâncias inesperadas podem causar reações e conseqüências inesperadas nessa Hora do Pânico no Expresso de Hogwarts. Censura por palavrões em meio ao caos. Marotos.


**Retratações:** Harry Potter pertence a J.K. Rowling. O uso de seus personagens, locais, e universo em geral é somente um empréstimo.

Tradução de "Fright Train". Mantive os nomes e termos originais.

_Em homenagem ao aniversário do Paul. Dedicado à minha amiga Ana. Obrigada por todas as risadas e inspiração. ;)_

* * *

**Viagem Turbulenta**

Era para ser mais um dia normal e qualquer. Era 01 de setembro, e alunos com idades entre onze e dezessete se reuniram ao redor da plataforma nove e três quartos em King's Cross para voltar para mais um ano em Hogwarts. Os alunos mais velhos andavam ao redor calmamente cumprimentando velhos amigos e rostos conhecidos enquanto os mais novos observavam tudo maravilhados.

Quatro dos rapazes mais velhos se reuniram num compartimento após guardarem suas bagagens, e tentavam conversar sobre o que havia acontecido no verão. Tentavam sendo a palavra principal. Sirius Black mal havia começado a contar sobre o apartamento que havia comprado com a herança que recebera do tio e tinha começado a primeira de muitas histórias sobre as garotas maravilhosas que tinha convidado para ir a sua casa quando alguém apareceu repentinamente à porta.

"O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?" Uma garota com cabelos ruivos na altura dos ombros perguntou.

"Hum, conversando," James Potter respondeu, olhando ao redor um pouco confuso. "O que foi, Evans? Quer se juntar a nós?" Ele acrescentou com um grande sorriso.

A garota bufou impacientemente e abriu a porta completamente. "Você devia saber que deveria vir comigo e instruir os novos monitores," ela disse, erguendo uma sobrancelha a ele. "E você." Ela acrescentou, gesticulando com a cabeça para outro garoto.

"Eu?" Remus Lupin perguntou, um pouco preocupado. "O que foi que eu fiz? Eu só estou sentado aqui, Lily."

"Exatamente," Lily disse, cruzando os braços. "Vocês dois deveriam estar no compartimento para monitores. Você ainda é um, não é?" Ela olhou de volta a Remus.

"Acho que sim," ele respondeu, lentamente pondo-se de pé. "Nós estamos indo, então."

"Eu quase me esqueci que sou Monitor Chefe," James suspirou quando também se levantou e o seguiu. "Eu achei que tinha sonhado isso..."

"Espera, o que nós vamos fazer agora?" Peter Pettigrew perguntou, observando enquanto eles seguiam a ruiva no corredor.

"Tenho certeza que vocês conseguem se virar sem nós, Rabicho." James respondeu um tanto sarcástico, dando um meio aceno para os dois que restaram e fechando a porta.

"Eles não vão ficar lá a viagem inteira," Sirius o assegurou enquanto procurava algo em seu bolso. Tirando um baralho de cartas, ele disse, "Snap explosivo?"

Eles passaram a maior parte da hora jogando cartas enquanto esperavam os outros dois voltarem. De vez em quando, outros amigos iriam aparecer para botar as notícias em dia e talvez ouvir alguma história engraçada dos Marotos. Sirius notou algumas das fãs do James andando pra cima e pra baixo no corredor e olhando esperançosas para dentro do compartimento. Infelizmente, ele também viu algumas de suas próprias ex-namoradas dando-lhe olhares gelados.

Ele suspirou profundamente. No momento seguinte, estava sorrindo abertamente ao fã-clube to James e ignorando completamente suas ex-namoradas um tanto revoltadas.

"Ei," ele viu James e Remus entrarem novamente no compartimento. "Onde está a querida Evans?"

"Patrulhando os corredores," James respondeu sentando-se a sua frente, ao lado de Peter. "Eu devia estar com ela, mas ela disse que eu só ia piorar as coisas. O que quer que seja que ela quis dizer com isso."

Sirius observou curioso quando Remus se sentou ao seu lado sem dizer uma palavra, e se inclinou à parede da janela um tanto mal-humorado. Erguendo uma sobrancelha em ar de pergunta, ele continuou encarando seu amigo até que o garoto de cabelos castanhos disse um mero, "Me deixa em paz."

"O que há com ele?" Sirius perguntou, olhando de volta para James e apontando o dedão ao Remus, que agora cobria o rosto com as mãos.

"Ele disse que está com dor de cabeça," James deu de ombros. "Disse pra deixar ele em paz, que vai tentar fazer passar com uma soneca."

"Tudo bem," Sirius respondeu, e Peter assentiu com a cabeça.

Embora preocupados com o bem-estar de Remus, os outros rapazes continuaram a conversar e entreter seus 'convidados' que apareciam volta e meia. Cada pessoa que entrava no compartimento dava uma olhada para a figura encolhida no assento e perguntava sobre isso, mas Sirius somente dizia que era o Remus dormindo. Quando as pessoas contestavam e diziam que iam sair para não perturbá-lo, os outros diziam que estava tudo bem pois o garoto conseguia dormir com qualquer coisa.

Isso foi quase provado ser verdade. Foi horas mais tarde quando o céu estava se tornando escuro com o cair da noite que Remus acordou. Ou melhor, foi acordado com uma agitação um tanto confusa.

Parecendo um pouco contrariada, Lily havia sido arrastada para dentro do compartimento por uma animada Emmeline Vance, dizendo que já chega de patrulhar os corredores. Em era a monitora do sétimo ano da Hufflepuff, e ela sempre se deu muito bem com os Marotos e achava que eles eram hilários. E por isso ela não se importava com a presença deles e até gostava de suas histórias.

Foi no meio de toda a conversa e uma história aqui e ali que uma monitora do quinto ano apareceu na porta. A garota muito bonita parecia estar com algum problema, ao mesmo tempo aliviada por encontrar James e Lily, mas ainda assim preocupada.

"Qual o problema, Patti?" Lily perguntou, franzindo as sobrancelhas um pouco ao olhar para a loirinha.

"Er," ela hesitou, e olhou para algo mais a frente no corredor por um momento. "Vocês notaram alguma coisa estranha?"

"Estranha?" James perguntou. "Como o que?"

"Como..." Patti parou, como se não soubesse quais palavras utilizar.

De repente, um garoto atrás dela abriu a porta totalmente. Ele parecia muito mais preocupado que a garota, seus cabelos escuros em pé como se tivesse passado as mãos repetidamente, e seu distintivo de monitor torto em suas vestes. Patti olhou para ele, como se estivesse avisando alguma coisa. Não fez diferença alguma, já que ele disse, "Como a droga do trem pegando fogo!"

"George!" Patti exclamou, irritada com o modo que ele havia dito isso tão repentinamente.

"O que?" Pasma, Lily logo estava de pé e saiu para o corredor, passando pelo par de monitores. Ele olhou corredor acima e viu uma fumaça preta saindo pelas frestas da porta que ligava à cabine do condutor. Aparentemente, o trem _estava_ pegando fogo.

"Oh meu Deus!" Ela exclamou, andando rapidamente de volta para o compartimento. "Eles têm razão! A cabine do condutor está pegando fogo!"

Franzindo as sobrancelhas, James também se levantou e foi checar pessoalmente. É, o trem definitivamente estava pegando fogo. Ele podia até sentir o calor emanando pela porta. Meio que num devaneio, ele andou de volta até Lily, parecendo completamente pasmo. "O que nós fazemos?" Ele perguntou a ela.

"Eu não sei," Lily respondeu, momentaneamente chocada, olhando ao redor com os olhos arregalados. "Como isso aconteceu? Não deveria ter alguém lá dentro?"

"Nós temos um condutor?" Sirius perguntou, também vindo para o corredor e olhando com curiosidade de onde saía toda a fumaça. "Eu sempre achei que essa coisa estava em piloto automático. Sabe, ajustada magicamente para chegar até a estação de Hogsmeade."

"Nós temos que parar isso," Lily disse, inspirando profundamente. "Vamos simplesmente até lá com varinhas em mão apagar esse fogo."

"Nós não sabemos o que causou isso," Sirius retorquiu, olhando de volta para ela. "Foi algo químico? Natural? Mágico? Você sabe, tem alguns feitiços que não se pode usar junto de outros, ainda mais se tiver poções no meio. Pode acabar sendo pior que deixar o fogo em paz."

"Você tem razão," Lily assentiu. Ela se perguntou como ele sabia tudo isso, mas depois revirou os olhos para si mesma. Eles eram os Marotos, eles deveriam saber sobre elementos químicos, fogo e explosões. "Então o _que_ nós vamos fazer?" Ele perguntou, olhando de Sirius para James.

"Ai merda." James murmurou, não olhando para ela, mas encarando um ponto qualquer da parede. "Ah _merda_."

"James, fique calmo," Lily implorou. Não daria certo entrar em pânico agora. Eles eram os Monitores Chefes; eles deveriam ter tudo sob controle. Além do que todos estava observando, eles deveriam dar o exemplo e _permanecer_ _calmos_.

"Ah merda," James continuou a sussurrar desesperadamente para si mesmo.

"Nós deveríamos pegar uma coruja," Lily virou de repente para Sirius. "Nós vamos escrever para Hogwarts. O Professor Dumbledore vai saber o que fazer."

"É, mas quanto tempo isso vai demorar? Enquanto isso o fogo pode se alastrar, ou algo pior ainda," Sirius argumentou, mordendo os lábios, pensativo.

Enquanto eles discutiam tais opções, Peter se levantou ao lado da porta, mas ainda no lado de dentro do compartimento, e ficou observando a fumaça subir como se num transe.

"Ah que merda," James disse, passando uma mão pelos cabelos enquanto fitava a parede. Um segundo depois, ele saiu correndo corredor abaixo.

"Pontas?" Sirius perguntou e observou quando ele foi até uma das portas de saída e agarrou a maçaneta com ambas as mãos, puxando com toda sua força. "Pontas? James! Mas que diabos você está fazendo?" Ele gritou e foi até ele.

"Nós temos que sair daqui!" Ele exclamou, olhando de volta para ele. "Nós temos que sair. Eu não posso morrer! Eu sou muito jovem pra morrer, e ainda tenho um monte de coisas pra fazer. Eu tenho que sair!"

"James, não seja ridículo!" Sirius retorquiu, agarrando suas mãos e impedindo-o de abrir a porta. "Você vai cair e morrer a essa velocidade. Além do que você não viu que nós estamos numa ponte agora?" Ele acrescentou, olhando pela janela por cima do ombro. Ele estava certo, o trem estava correndo pela noite que caía sobre águas escuras lá embaixo.

"Não importa, nós temos que sair!" James exclamou irracionalmente, lutando contra as mãos de Sirius, tentando alcançar o puxador da porta.

Lily observou isso acontecer presa no mesmo lugar, de boca aberta e olhos arregalados. O par de monitores do quinto ano que havia falado sobre o fogo saiu de um compartimento para ficar ao lado dela. Patti então deu um tapa no braço do rapaz moreno e disse, "Está vendo o que eu falei? Não se conta coisas assim desse jeito!"

"Ai! O que? Eles tinham que saber," George reclamou, passando a mão sobre a área atacada.

Piscando os olhos, cansado, e esfregando os olhos, Remus Lupin surgiu do compartimento, olhando ao redor como se ainda estivesse sonhando. "O que está acontecendo?" Ele perguntou a Lily e quanto ela não respondeu, ele seguiu seu olhar e encontrou seus dois melhores amigos lutando um com o outro na frente da porta de saída. "Pode me explicar? Lily?" Ele perguntou, sentindo-se mais acordado e como se não soubesse de algo extremamente importante.

"O trem está pegando fogo," George repetiu, e imediatamente levou outro tapa de Patti.

Remus olhou por cima do ombro toda a fumaça saindo da cabine do condutor de modo ameaçador. "Hum." Ele simplesmente disse. "Então a Em não estava brincando quando me acordou. O trem _está_ pegando fogo."

Nesse momento, a garota mencionada saiu do compartimento. "Eu vou reunir os outros monitores," ela disse, seus cabelos loiros voando enquanto ela ia corredor abaixo, evitando o Sirius e o James, que haviam caído no chão.

"Como é que _isso_ vai ajudar?" Lily chamou ela, momentaneamente desviando sua atenção da dupla que brigava no chão.

"Eu não sei," Emmeline gritou por cima do ombro. "Mas eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa, e vai ser isso!" E lá se foi ela.

"Ah Merlin," Lily suspirou pesadamente, erguendo uma mão para massagear a têmpora. "Tenho um pressentimento que isso só vai piorar as coisas."

Remus franziu a testa enquanto continuava a observar seus amigos. James estava novamente puxando a maçaneta com ambas as mãos, aproveitando que Sirius ainda estava caído no chão. "O que ele está tentando fazer?" Ele perguntou.

"Abrir a porta e pular, ao que parece." Lily disse, fechando os olhos e massageando a têmpora com mais vigor.

"Bom, mas isso é simplesmente idiota," Remus disse, como se decidindo algo. Ele rapidamente pegou sua varinha e andou até seus amigos em frente à porta, já que Sirius havia se recuperado e estava tentando segurar o James novamente. Ele fez alguns movimentos precisos com a varinha, e uma força invisível deteve ambos os rapazes, que foram empurrados contra a parede oposta à porta.

"Pontas," Remus disse em tom alto e claro, andando até ele. "Você não vai pular do trem."

"Eu não posso morrer, Remus!" Ele disse, ainda um tanto desesperado. "Você também não pode morrer! Nem o Sirius! Ou a Lily!"

"E eu sou o que, o vizinho do lado?" Peter falou, finalmente tirando os olhos de toda a fumaça. "Eu não conto?" Ele perguntou, mágoa evidente em sua voz.

Remus revirou os olhos quanto a isso e olhou de volta ao Monitor Chefe desesperado. "Você não vai morrer," ele disse calmamente, colocando as mãos em seus ombros e sacudindo-o levemente. "Ninguém vai morrer, James."

"Nós temos que sair!" James afastou as mãos de Remus, e então sacudiu o rapaz de cabelos castanhos com urgência. Era como se ele estivesse ignorando toda e qualquer palavra que seus amigos lhe diziam. Sirius estava em pé ao lado agora, braços cruzados e bufando de modo irritado, mas ainda mantendo uma espécie de pose digna e calma. Somente de vez em quando ele iria olhar para toda a fumaça e morder os lábios, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

"Ora pelo amor de Deus!" Lily exclamou de repente. Ele se encaminhou até o trio, afastando Remus e ficando diretamente na frente de James. Ele a observou com olhos arregalados quando de repente ela ergueu a mão e lhe deu um tapa. "Controle-se! Você é Monitor Chefe e Capitão de Quidditch! Você tem que ficar calmo, _droga_!"

Tudo pareceu perfeitamente parado por um momento enquanto todos encaravam Lily. James virou-se para ela novamente, observando seu rosto corado e os olhos verdes flamejantes, e a marca entre suas sobrancelhas agora que franzia, furiosa. Ele lentamente levou uma mão à bochecha que ela bateu e assentiu com a cabeça.

"Está bem," ele disse num sussurro, ainda mantendo seu olhar intenso. Um segundo depois, James juntou seus lábios ao dela, suas mãos segurando o rosto dela firmemente ao mesmo tempo em que ela passava os dedos pelo cabelo dele e agarrava sua camisa com força com a outra mão.

Os outros três Marotos observaram isso, seus olhos se arregalando em vários níveis de incredulidade. Eles viraram uns para os outros ao mesmo tempo, franzindo o semblante e jogando as mãos para cima num gesto que só poderia expressar 'o que foi isso'.

Eles não tiveram tempo para fazer mais nada, no entanto. Bem inesperadamente, o trem fez um movimento brusco para frente e então foi puxado violentamente para uma parada, os freios ressonando alto nos trilhos. Todo passageiro do trem que estivera de pé nesse momento caiu no chão. Aqueles que estavam sentados também caíram, na verdade, com algumas bagagens de mão atingindo-os e causando dor ao mesmo tempo.

Assim que o trem parou completamente, todos tentaram se sentar ou levantar e avaliar os danos. Muitos estavam perguntando em voz alta (e usando muitos palavrões) sobre o que tinha acontecido, já que a notícia sobre o fogo não havia chegado a todos, principalmente os que estavam no final do trem.

"Ai!" Lily disse, massageando a testa. Ela havia batido a cabeça quando caiu em cima de James. Na verdade, ela ainda estava um tanto enrolada nele, enquanto os dois tentavam se sentar.

James a encostou contra a parede, ajoelhando-se ao seu lado. "Todos estão bem?" Ele perguntou para todo o corredor. Ele recebeu vários grunhidos e murmúrios como resposta, mas ninguém parecia estar em apuros. Ele reajustou seus óculos no nariz (eles estavam pendurados num lado do rosto um tanto precariamente com a queda) e examinou a testa de Lily.

"O que aconteceu?" Lily murmurou, fechando os olhos e pressionando uma mão no lado da cabeça.

"Nós paramos," James respondeu, passando os dedos levemente numa área vermelha e inchada na testa dela. Lily estremeceu e ele recolheu a mão. "Não se preocupe, vai ficar tudo bem. Você só bateu a cabeça, mas não acho que é nada sério. A gente passa pela Madame Pomfrey quando chegarmos em Hogwarts, mesmo assim."

"Nós paramos?" Sirius grunhiu, massageando o ombro enquanto tentava se sentar. "Como no nome de Merlin conseguimos fazer isso?"

"Eu não faço idéia," Remus respondeu, pondo-se de pé e perdendo um pouco do equilíbrio. "Mas acho que agora é seguro abrir a porta."

James deixou Lily sentada no corredor e abriu a porta. Ele e Sirius pegaram suas varinhas e pularam pra fora enquanto o Remus checava os compartimentos para ver se tudo estava bem. Eles estavam numa parte dos trilhos cruzando uma floresta. Olhando ao redor, eles ficaram ainda mais surpresos ao ver um bom número de bruxas e bruxos pairando sobre suas cabeças em vassouras.

"Professor Dumbledore?" James disse numa voz aguda quando o velho bruxo pousou rapidamente em frente a eles.

"Boa noite, Sr. Potter. Sr. Black," ele disse, acenando com a cabeça levemente aos rapazes. "Eu acredito que vocês encontraram algumas dificuldades nessa viagem de volta para Hogwarts."

James e Sirius trocaram olhares surpresos e voltaram-se ao Diretor. "Sim, Senhor." James disse. "A cabine do condutor estava pegando fogo."

"Sim," o Professor Dumbledore disse gravemente. "Foi o que eu entendi na carta que a Srta. Johnson me escreveu enquanto vocês tentavam manter tudo sob controle. Uma sábia decisão, eu devo dizer. Eu sinto muito ter parado o trem tão abruptamente, mas foi necessário. Espero que ninguém sofra danos permanentes com essa experiência. Embora eu ache que alguns dos alunos mais novos talvez fiquem traumatizados com isso tudo." Apesar da seriedade de suas palavras e do tom de voz, os olhos azuis do bruxo cintilavam como as estrelas acima.

"Bom, é..." Sirius se interrompeu, pois não sabia bem como continuar. Mais uma vez, ele trocou um olhar muito confuso e surpreso com James.

O Diretor pediu licença, dirigindo-se à frente do trem e dizendo-lhes para voltar para dentro. Pensamentos tais como, 'Ah, não, eu não volto pra dentro daquele trem infernal' passaram brevemente por suas mentes, mas eles decidiram fazer conforme o que lhes foi indicado.

Uma vez de volta ao corredor, James procurou o par de monitores do quinto ano. "Patti," ele chamou e ela saiu de um dos compartimentos. "Você mandou uma carta ao Dumbledore?"

A bonita loirinha deu de ombros. "Eu ouvi a Lily falar que era o que devíamos fazer, mas aí vocês todos entraram em pânico," ela disse calmamente. "Então eu peguei minha coruja e escrevi a carta como se vocês dois tivessem me mandado fazer isso enquanto cuidavam do resto."

"É mesmo?" As sobrancelhas de James se ergueram em surpresa. "Nossa, isso foi... Obrigado, Patti."

"Não foi nada," ela sorriu. "Afinal, alguém tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Parecia ser a única coisa lógica a fazer."

"É, mas você poderia ter dito que nós enlouquecemos também," James sorriu a ela.

"Bom, então acho que você vai ficar me devendo por essa," ela disse e piscou, divertida, a ele.

"E eu também," o rapaz moreno apareceu na porta. "Eu disse pra ela não escrever sobre vocês. Afinal, todo mundo tem direito a um ataque de pânico de vez em quanto, certo?"

"Certo," James sorriu um tanto sarcástico dessa vez. "Mas vamos deixar isso entre nós, está bem? Patti? George?"

"Pode deixar," ele assentiu com a cabeça, e ela sorriu de volta. Então eles entraram no compartimento novamente e James foi checar seus amigos.

Algum tempo mais tarde, o fogo foi apagado, a cabine do condutor foi restaurada, e o Expresso de Hogwarts estava novamente indo a estação de Hogsmeade. O Professor Dumbledore fez um feitiço para que sua voz passasse por todo o trem como se num intercom antes de eles continuarem a viagem, e explicou tudo que havia acontecido, assegurando os alunos que tudo estava bem agora e se desculpando pela inconveniência.

Quando ela se sentou no compartimento novamente, Lily alegou insanidade temporária por ter beijado James Potter. Ele fez o mesmo, mas por entrar em pânico e perder a compostura quando tentou abrir a porta e pular do trem.

"Eu só gostaria de saber o que aconteceu para causar o fogo," Remus disse, pensativo, passando a mão no queixo enquanto todos os outros enchiam os Monitores Chefes por suas insanidades temporárias.

"O Professor Dumbledore nunca disse o que aconteceu, não é?" Emmeline disse, sentada a sua frente, e todos os outros pararam com as provocações para escutar.

"Eu vou dizer o que aconteceu," disse uma voz da porta. Uma monitora do sétimo ano da Ravenclaw estava apoiada à porta, segurando a varinha levemente na mão direita. Uns movimentos de varinha depois, e dois garotos apareceram como se fossem puxados pelas orelhas.

"Ai, ai, ai!" Eles gritaram, parando ao lado da morena. "Marlene, pára! Larga a gente!"

"Gideon?" Sirius perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Fabian?" Peter acrescentou, franzindo o semblante levemente.

"Esses dois idiotas," Marlene disse, e com um movimento de varinha, os garotos relaxaram e largaram as orelhas. "Nossos adoráveis irmãos Prewett decidiram fazer uns experimentos, o que resultou naquele fogo."

"Vocês causaram o fogo?" James perguntou. "O que vocês fizeram?"

"Bom, digamos que é a última vez que misturo bombas de gás, fogos de artifício, e algumas poções duvidosas das aulas do Slughorn," Fabian disse, esfregando com força a orelha atacada.

"Essa não é uma boa combinação, vou te contar," Gideon acrescentou, passando uma mão por seus cabelos louros escuros.

"É, nós reparamos," Lily lhes dirigiu um olhar um tanto duro.

"E então?" Marlene perguntou, girando a varinha na mão lentamente. "O que fazemos sobre isso? Se nós reportarmos isso, eles provavelmente vão ser expulsos, e seria uma pena já que esse é o nosso último ano."

"Ei, calma lá," Gideon disse, erguendo as mãos em defesa. "Não fizemos isso como uma brincadeira. Nós só estávamos testando algumas coisas."

"Nós certamente não esperávamos que as coisas saíssem de controle desse jeito," Fabian acrescentou, desculpando-se.

"Deixando de lado o fato que vocês escolheram fazer isso na cabine do condutor por motivos que eu nem quero saber," James disse um tanto sarcástico, "acho que nós podemos tentar ver o lado bom disso tudo." Os outros olharam incrédulos a ele. "Ora por favor! Não foi tão ruim assim, ninguém se machucou, e nós certamente já fizemos coisas piores por pegadinhas." Ele terminou, indicando os Marotos especificamente.

"Ninguém se machucou?" Lily repetiu. "E isso aqui?" Ela apontou para sua testa para o ponto que ainda estava um forte vermelho.

"Você sobrevive, Lily. Foi só uma batidinha," Emmeline revirou os olhos à ruiva.

A Monitora Chefe estreitou os olhos por um momento e cruzou os braços. "Bom," ela bufou, olhando de volta a Marlene. "Eles são da sua Casa. Faça como bem quiser a respeito disso."

Os irmãos Prewett imediatamente viraram-se implorando a ela. "Por favor, Marlene?" Fabian começou.

"Você não seria tão cruel, não é mesmo?" Gideon continuou.

"Tirar a gente da escola seria duro demais, e não seria um modo muito eficiente para nos tornar bruxos melhores."

"Nós vamos ser muito bonzinhos daqui pra frente, e vamos fazer o que você quiser."

A morena revirou os olhos. "Quantas vezes eu já não ouvi isso antes?" Marlene se perguntou. "Ah está bem. Vocês dois são definitivamente idiotas, mas acho que não merecem ser expulsos."

Uma chuva de 'obrigado's, 'você é maravilhosa's e semelhantes saiu da boca deles enquanto os dois abraçavam e beijavam suas bochechas, e no momento seguinte eles saíram, andando corredor abaixo.

"Vocês ainda não estão livres dessa!" Marlene gritou aos dois que se afastaram. "Ah por que eu me dou ao trabalho?" Ela disse para ninguém em especial, e se deixou cair no assento ao lado de Sirius.

"Então, McKinnon?" Sirius disse, colocando um braço sobre seus ombros e lhe dando um sorriso malicioso. "Você tem uma queda por Marotos, hein?"

Marlene revirou seus olhos azuis e os outros riram deles. Então ela sorriu levemente e disse, "Só se eles forem excepcionalmente idiotas."

"Ah, então é melhor você ficar longe do Almofadinhas," Remus disse, um brilho divertido em seus olhos. Um momento depois, ele se desviou quando Sirius jogou nele a _Witch_ _Weekly_ que Emmeline estivera lendo.

Definitivamente só mais uma viagem de volta a Hogwarts.

* * *

N.A.: Alguém mais se mata de rir imaginando o James puxando a porta com as duas mãos, uma expressão desesperada no rosto? Mwahaha... 

Isso é meio que uma paródia sobre um fato real que aconteceu com outro quarteto. Não vou dizer muito, mas eles também são ingleses e foram muito, _muito_ famosos. Se de algum modo você souber sobre quem estou falando (eu até deixei umas pistas), e se você for tão fã quanto eu, há uma possibilidade de que saiba de qual incidente estou falando. Se não souber (e estiver curioso), é só me perguntar. ;)


End file.
